


Neighbours Hung the Bloodline

by francheeseca



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Clubbing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OITNB - Freeform, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francheeseca/pseuds/francheeseca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Piper pre-prison sentence - their lives become more and more turbulent after a rash and ultimately bad decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling of being watched was unshakeable as Piper lounged across the bar, forearms crossed over each other in a manner of nervousness that wasn't uncommon to her. Palms beaded with sweat, as the heat pressed down upon her, the radiation of thousands of bodies rose into the dizzyingly high ceiling. She regarded her hands closely, turning them over; admiring now and again a mark that was not previously acknowledged. Her palms shone as she rubbed them together, agitated. She had been waiting for Alex for over an hour, and could feel her stare as she ordered drink after solitary drink. 

If Piper looked up, she could see the glint of the pulsating lights on her secretary glasses. Irritated Piper turned her back on the bar and watched the crowd of people, their faces flushed and animated. Some considered her as, she lounged against the support of the bar, fingers tracing the grain of the wood. Yet she was unaware of the figure approaching to her left, until she saw the tension in Alex's neck from thirty feet above her, craned over the balcony.

"May I buy you a drink?" The voice was surprising, when considering the strong jawline and rugged complexion that was behind it; as the words were spoken in a smooth yet unexpectedly high alto. 

Piper's composure faltered as she attempted to associate the voice with the man standing before her - eyes wide, Piper clearly displayed how startled she had been by the offer.

"I've actually got a drink, thank you." She replied, slowly, her words carefully formed and placed upon her tongue and further transported into the air before her. 

The stranger seemed amused by her reply, and inched closer, speaking in a hushed tone, that seemed to her unnecessary, considering the blare of the music that surrounded them. 

"Come on now, you have been stood here a very long time, you must want some company." He said, a smirk toying with the corners of his thin lips. His skin shone with a glean of fresh sweat, and his face seemed particularly pallid. Alex was watching carefully from above, oblivious to the intense and borderline violent conversation that was continuing behind her. The negotiations were going badly, and Kubra's face became increasingly livid. 

She was unable to understand the conversation between the stranger and Piper, and her eyes became strained with the effort of reading their lips. 

"My friends will be here very soon, I have to go find them actually." She attempted to move into the space in front of her, and was blocked again by the strange figure, he pressed her again to accept his offer of a drink. He was tall and towered over Piper's tiny figure and she realised soon that she wasn't going to be able to leave unless she accepted.

He seemed to realise this change in her manner and smiled; a pointy tooth protruded from his gum, yellowed and stained. His lips were cracked and showed flakes of dead skin. He leaned towards the bar and spoke quickly to the bartender, his voice was too low to be heard by Piper, and she looked up to the balcony to realise Alex had gone. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest and a tightness wrapped itself around her throat.

The figure turned around holding a small flute of champagne, and held it out to her. She regarded it anxiously for a moment, before taking it gently, careful not to touch his hands. The flute was a similar shape to the ones her and Alex kept in their apartment, delicate and light; she held it as though it could break in her hands.

The stranger watched her. She turned again towards the balcony and still Alex was missing, she regarded her surroundings thoughtfully, hoping for an escape.

"It's very good champagne, it would be a shame for it to go to waste now." 

She nodded absently, her brain pulsed and the thick air made her feel dizzy. She took a sip cautiously from the rim of the flute. The liquid was cool and crisp, light bubbles tickled her nosed and fizzed in her mouth. It tasted fantastic. She smiled politely at the man in front of her and made her way into the crowd, "safety in numbers" she repeated to herself within her head. She looked over her shoulder and the stranger continued to watch her, his eyes small slits within a pallid sweaty mass of flesh and jaw. She drank again from the delicate glass as she watched the man leaning against the bar; a ghostly hand waved, the swaying slowly - it reminded her of a grandfather clock. She smiled and turned what seemed fluidly into the crowd. Her feet carried her towards the epicentre of the pulsating mass of bodies, and she stood stationary within them. Her bodily autonomy was lost within the numbers, her body felt dissolved within a solution of rhythm, mixed with high blood alcohol. Her limbs felt heavy, lead like and unattached. She could sense people pressed against her body, but there was no sensation. Lids heavy and head swimming, she flowed through the gaps between the bodies, like dry sand within open palms; the atoms of her body seemed to move and change, constant random collisions and chaos of cells. Her senses collapsed until the only thing left was the awareness that she had been drugged. It felt as though a deep fog had fallen over her body, and she sank into where she was stood. Swaying slightly on her feet, Piper was barely noticed within the dense crowd, as they collided like separate particles against each other. Through this fog, she heard someone calling her name, and recognised it as Alex. Her voice was low and urgent and she talked deliberately into Piper's ear, gripping her wrist tightly. 

"Pipes I need you to open your eyes. Piper, open your eyes, look at me... I need you to look at me." Her breathe felt warm against Piper's neck, and she struggled within the dense fog of her brain to connect the synapses, that would allow her to open her eyes. Alex was holding her by the waist now, keeping her from swaying over her centre of gravity. Piper began wondering why she didn't slip through her fingers, as she continued to feel liquified; her body felt like silk.

"Piper, please look at me." Alex pleaded. She was shaking her roughly, and her voice became more urgent. Piper was anxious for Alex - she didn't want her to worry about her, she was fine. With a huge push of concentration, her eyes flickered open. Alex's face hovered above hers, making her aware of the fact she was no longer vertical, and was lying on a bench outside the club. Alex, with anxiety mapped onto her face with lines set in flushed skin, brushed the stray hairs from Piper's face. Her mouth opened and closed - cod like, as she attempted to create coherent sentences. The only word that was conceivable was the word Alex, over and over again. Warmth spread through Alex's face as she called her name, face twitching into a small and familiar smile, she kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Pipes."

Piper relaxed into Alex's hand that lay resting on her cheek, nuzzling her soft skin. Behind Alex, Kubra was approaching, blood spattered on his white shirt, he adjusted the cufflinks calmly. 

Piper's eyes remained shut, as Alex turned to regard Kubra's, as he strolled closer to them.

"Thank you. Really... I owe you." Her voice was low and melancholic. Her eyes followed Kubra, as he stood beside Piper's still form. He regarded her - emotionless and still. 

"Yes, you do."

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pre-flight encounter.

When Piper woke, the only sound was the rustle of the sheets as Alex's chest rose and fell, as she slept beside her. Her hair covered part of her face and she had left her glasses on, leaving them in a skewed and awkward position that Piper was sure would break them soon. Piper's hands reached beneath the covers, Alex's warmth bringing back the faint memories of the night before; as she lay, drugged on a bench outside, with a warm hand resting on her face. She watched her contemplatively, taking in the details of her face and shuffled closer to her, fitting herself to be as close as possible to Alex's sleeping form. A slight, almost inaudible groan came from within Alex's throat as Piper brought her into consciousness. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and focused slowly on Piper, who had her arm wrapped tightly around Alex's waist as she listened to the slow rhythm of her heart. 

A slow sweet groan that resonated in Alex's throat caused her chest to hum, as she stretched from limb to limb, her body aching with the events of the previous evening. Her hands absently played with the lace of Piper's pants, fondling the soft mesh between the tips of her fingers. A shiver ran through Piper's body, like static. 

Alex's eyelids were low and heavy, as a smile toyed with the corners of her mouth; her hands playfully toying with the soft skin of Piper's back, making their way to her stomach. Piper's breath hitched in her throat, and her neck tensed with anticipation. Alex arched her back to move Piper in a better position, as she slid her hands down past to her thighs; she held her firmly as she spread Piper's legs. She released a long sigh as she played with the inside of Piper's thighs, making her way round to grasp her behind, bringing her hips closer to Alex's. Piper felt dizzy with lust as a low throbbing ache began resonating through her entire body, not being able to fight the urge for closer contact Piper shifted her groin to straddle Alex's thigh. 

"There's no rush Pipes, the flight's not till two." Alex chuckled; grasping Piper's hip bone and pinning her into the mattress, she fluidly moved her thigh between Piper's legs, and her mouth on her neck. Biting softly she pressed herself against Piper, back arched as she indulged in the skin to skin contact. Sitting up suddenly, Alex pulled Piper up to her, so she was mounted on Alex's thigh, bodies pressed against each other. Alex grabbed her butt firmly and pulled Piper towards her, causing her to grind on Alex's lap. A soft, compliant, moan passed Piper's lips as Alex manipulated her to make her grind on the spot, she held Alex closely to her - nuzzling the soft skin of her neck, grasping desperately at the sharp shoulder blades that jutted from her back. Alex's hair ran softly through the gaps of her fingers as they gained a steady rhythm. As Piper became more an more breathless with passion, Alex's hands wandered the lengths of Piper's taught body, clutching and caressing every part of her. Groping at Piper's breast, Alex's hand slowly trailed the soft skin of her stomach, beelining for Piper's throbbing core and sliding beneath her delicate panties. 

The low and deep moan that escaped Piper, as Alex slipped a finger inside of her, was husky and tremulous. Her heart beat faster as she held herself upright with the help of Alex's butt. Sweet and hesitant kisses were planted like seeds along Piper's neck and collar bone, as Alex began to stroke Piper firmly from her centre, gradually slipping a second finger inside, causing a long shudder to tease Piper's spine. Piper's movements became more and more frantic and excited, yet Alex remained teasing and confident in her abilities to deliver the end result that Piper so desperately wanted. Piper's frustration and passion was evident in the quiet but insistent moans and nips at Alex's ear as she thrust against her thigh, displaying her impatience.

Without warning, Alex removed all contact with Piper and pushed her down into the bed, leaving Piper breathless and unfocused, her eyes were fogged with lust and confusion as she gazed up at Alex, who's eyes were fixed keenly on her as she pored over the landscape of her body. 

Tormentingly slowly, Alex plucked at the hem of her nightdress and pulled it over her head in one sweeping motion, exposing her completely. Piper's sigh was one of pure admiration and astonishment as she gazed up at Alex, who was kneeling on all fours, her long hair tickling the sensitive skin of Piper's stomach. Leaning closer, Piper felt Alex's hot breath against her neck and the brush of Alex's lips against her earlobe.

"You said you wanted to taste what I taste like?" Her insinuation hung in the air, her words were penetrating, as the throbbing from Piper's pussy somehow became more intense. Her eyes were wide and wanton, as she reached for the backs of Alex's thighs and pulled her gently so that she sat straddling Piper's shoulders. The feel and smell of Alex's skin made her dizzy and drunk with satisfaction, as she pressed her lips firmly against the soft flesh of Alex's inner thigh. A small but definite jolt shot through Alex's body with every deep kiss that Piper placed on her. Growing bolder and more enthusiastic Piper nipped softly, and then harder as Alex's breath became more ragged; gasping suddenly; throwing her neck back, Alex exposed the pale dermis of her neck. Piper continued to tease Alex's inner thighs until she began to grumble with impatience, rocking her hips forward indicatively. Piper was giddy with power as she edged closer and closer to Alex's pussy, she reached greedily for Alex's breast grasping at her and toying with her nipples until they became hard beneath her finger tips.

"Piper." Alex gasped, before taking hold of Piper's head and placing it firmly between her legs as she held onto the headboard for support. Alex watched her, eyes hooded with lust, as Piper shifted position. Piper slowly trailed her hands down Alex's torso and after a quick squeeze of her butt, she slowly trailed a single finger tip from end to end of Alex's wet and wanting core. Alex tensed her arms on the headboard as Piper then slipped a single finger inside of her, stroking playfully as she kissed the space above Alex's cunt. 

The rhythm of her fingers caused Alex to rock her hips forward, meeting her touch desperately;  every breath was deep and harsh as Alex began to feel a tight ball of tension growing with every firm stroke of Piper's fingers. Piper spread Alex's legs further until she was completely exposed; slipping another finger into her, Piper kissed her firmly on Alex's clit, causing her hips to jolt frantically and her eyes to flutter open with surprise.

"Fuck..." Alex's deep voice called out into the empty spaced in front of her, as she looked down and watched Piper, engrossed in her new task. Piper felt disorientated but focused as the taste of Alex spread through her mouth, she fucked Alex with reverence and felt herself becoming more and more excited with the experience of making Alex powerless with only her mouth. Alex had never been one to take, but with Piper something was different, Piper became aggressive and dominant as she held her firmly by the hips - contrasting to her usually compliant nature within normal life. Piper's change in demeanour made Alex's face flush and her body cry for more as Piper and Alex became slick with her pleasure.  

"Stay still Alex." Piper ordered, her voice unusually low and commanding. Alex stopped her bucking hips suddenly with surprise as she looked down at Piper, who looked up at her with such desire that Alex restrained herself from taking her right there. 

Piper grabbed Alex's butt firmly with both hands and directed Alex to kneel upright; as she did so Piper shifted further down the bed, until all Alex could see of her was her eyes that seemed crazed with fervent glow. 

"Pipes, please..." Alex pleaded with her as the tingle that flowed through her body became a deep and glorious ache. Her thigh's trembled with the strain of holding herself upright when the desire she felt threatened to lay her flat on the bed. 

Piper looked up at her again and held her gaze, as she slid her tongue the length of Alex's pussy, before pushing past the soft folds of flesh and pressing her tongue into her moist opening. Alex's back arched and caved as she struggled to keep herself from collapsing. Piper reached over the top of Alex's thighs and pressed firmly on Alex's clit, massaging the throbbing bud and flicking at the soft flesh of Alex's sensitive entrance before pushing inside. A fine sheen of sweat had appeared on Alex's body as Piper's talented tongue pushed her closer and closer to the edge. 

Piper switched suddenly, removing her tongue and replacing it with three fingers; before teasing the rest of Alex's soft folds and drew her tongue the entire length of Alex's cunt, before wrapping her lips around her clit, sucking at the sensitive bud. Alex threw her head back in impassioned arousal, driving her hips sharply down on Piper's fingers. Waves of pleasure rocked over her body. Piper reached for Alex's breast and grasped at the generous flesh, flicking her nipple into hardness as Alex continued to drown in pleasure above her. Piper's fingers curled as her tongue flicked avidly at her clit. 

Alex cried out as her back arched in pleasure, her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the loud clamour of her relish as she found her release, climbing swiftly into a violent orgasm driving her hips feverishly down onto Piper's fingers. Alex grasped at Piper's hair and bunched at the soft blonde locks, as long shuddering waves of pleasure rocked through her entire body. Her breath trembled and fluttered, as her pussy continued to spasm with the orgasm that caused a electricity like static to course through Alex's toes to finger tips, shivering and twitching; never letting go of Piper's blonde strands. Collapsing backwards, she reached back and grasped Piper's sharp hips like handle bars. Her ragged breathing slowed and the became more steady as her dizziness began to ebb away, yet her cunt continued to pulse around Piper's fingers. Removing them slowly, her fingers glistened with Alex's pleasure; inclining her head forward, she sucked and lapped, indulging in the taste of her. 

Alex watched her, eyes hooded with satisfaction. Piper felt giddy with control as _her_ Alex, stared down with grateful eyes. Hands still grasped at Piper's hip bones, as she used them to shift her body so their stomachs lay touching, their bodies mirrored each other. Alex reached to stroke the hair out of Piper's eyes, kissing her softly on the lips. Smiling appreciatively at the soft curves of her lips that contrasted the sharp cheekbones that cast deep shadows along her face as the sunlight streamed passed the open curtains. 

Piper's hands trailed the length and curves of Alex's bare back raising goosebumps on her arms. A long groan resonated through Alex's body as her muscles relaxed with content, smirking playfully at her she breathed in deeply the smell that stayed with her long after they were apart. Piper seemed to smell constantly of lilac which made Alex dizzy with want. The sun poured onto Piper's face, deep shadows cast from every angle. Dust particles floated around her face, Alex parted the sea of atoms to place a long firm kiss on the sensitive part of her throat. 

"How did I do?" Piper asked smugly toying with the soft hairs on Alex's behind. 

"Smugness doesn't suit you Pipes." 


End file.
